The Next Rose Tyler
by The-Doctor-The-Beatles-TARDIS
Summary: Emily is a normal 18 year old girl. Her step brother on the other hand is not normal. Her step brother Jake is friends with the doctor. What happens when Emily finds out she's important to the universe. Will she find love in a blue police box
1. Chapter 1

-Hey guys this is my first Doctor Who fanfic so be nice don't forget to review,

Emily-

[~~~~~]

I don't know exactly how or when I got to know the Doctor, but he's always been there; watching me, saving me, even though he's never been there directly. I feel like he's almost becoming one of my best friends. I think I might have made him fall in love with me. I'm getting ahead of myself I should start when I met Jake.

Momma walked into the living room followed by her latest boyfriend and his son.

"Emily this is Jake, Jake this is my daughter Emily."

I waved with a half smile and returned to my episode of Doctor Who, being anti-social as usual.

"Ooohh I love Doctor Who"

he said plopping down on the couch next to me. He was different than anyone else I had ever met. And I knew my life was going to change forever.

As the weeks went by Jake and his dad came back to visit and eat with us. And eventually moved in with us. One night Jake and I were sitting on the balcony talking, it was about 1 A.M., when he said

"I haven't told u about the doctor, have I?"

I gave him a funny look and said,

"What do you mean 'The Doctor'?"

He looked at me, his eyes laughing,

"The Doctors real."

"No, he can't be, he's just a fictional character from Steven Moffat's mind!"


	2. Chapter 2

-I'M BACK! Did you miss me, I bet you did. Anyway new chapter w/ doctor WOOHOO. Don't forget to review and favorite

I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO

Emily}

[-]

stared in amazement as he showed me pictures of the man he said was THE Doctor. To be honest, I didn't believe him at first; I thought he was nuts, but then I realized I'd seen the Doctor before. When I was a little girl he appeared outside my bedroom window he made me feel safe.

A few weeks after the doctor discussion Jake told me about the prophesy. We were having our usual 1 A.M. balcony get together when he looked at me and said

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Your part of a very important prophesy."

"What do you mean?"

"Your child will save the universe!"

I let that sink in before he said,

"And something else, if you get near the TARDIS it will destroy the universe; you can never be near the doctor."

It was upsetting at first but I got used to listening to jakes stories about him and dreamed that one day I would be Rose Tyler. In my mind he wasn't THE doctor, he was MY doctor. I kept thinking about the way he showed up that night and made me safe.

I did soon find out that the doctor can communicate through biological beings, A.K.A Jake. We were sitting on the balcony and I yelled,

"Doctor where are you?"

Jakes face went blank then his voiced changed completely.

"You need a Doctor?"

His voice was a bit deeper and very British. We talked until he had to leave, and he came back every night and I realized I was falling for an alien an he was falling for me.


	3. Chapter 3

One night he came to me as usual but this time it was different, he was different. He was still my doctor but he changed, regenerated.

"'Ello love."

His voice was different and even his personality had changed he had never called me that before.

"Doctor?"

I asked in shock.

"It's still me."

He said comfortingly

"Your different, what happened"

"Never mind that, your not safe here, I've convinced the TARDIS to let u come with me."

Jake went limp and I heard the TARDIS materialize outside my house. I ran down the stairs and threw my arms around the doctors neck. His appearance had changed drastically, his hair was lighter and longer. He was extremely skinny and looked to be,now, in his mid 20s. He was devastatingly handsome. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the TARDIS.

"Doctor what happened?"

"I was shot by an SCP agent but there's no time we have to go. Zalgo knows about the prophesy and he coming for you."

Monsters had been trying to kidnap me since finding out that the father of my child would rule the world. It started with Cain, then Slenderman, then The Rake and now Zalgo.


End file.
